The Aftermath
by KLafferty6
Summary: This is based on what I thought should happen after the school shooting...stays pretty close to the main story line although ideas are all mine of course. Basic... Brucas, Naley, maybe even some Jeyton. I'm new so please R&R! Rated T just to be safe! Than
1. Chapter 1

**The Aftermath**

_**Bang.**_

The six in the tutoring center sat in silent shock as the single gunshot echoed through the hall.

"He's gone Danny. He's gone."

Keith Scott felt as if he had failed. He thought he could save Jimmy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small, black object rising slowly to meet him eye to eye. _A gun._ The same gun that Jimmy had shot himself with only minutes ago. Would Dan really shoot him?

_**Bang.**_

Nathan quickly jumped out of his seat. "Oh my God I have to get out there!"

"Dawg are you trippin'? Didn't you just hear those gunshots?" Skills was never one to old back or sugar coat his feelings.

"Yeah but man, Lucas and Peyton are still out there." At the mention of those two names Haley sat straight up.

"What? Nathan…"

Nathan walked over to his wife. Bent down until he was less that 4 inches from her face.

"I'm so sorry Haley! When Luke and I got off the bus my first instinct was to come find you. Luke followed me and tried to make me change my mind, but in the end we both stayed. I came looking for you and Lucas went to look for Peyton."

The fear and desperation scared Haley more than it should have. Tears began to slowly pool in her eyes.

"Oh my god Nathan." She couldn't get her mouth to say what her heart was telling it. "You can't go out there."

Nathan could see the fear in her eyes. He tried to ignore the way it made his heart feel heavy.

"I have to, he's my brother."

Haley couldn't find words strong enough to convince Nathan to stay.

"Yeah but Nathan…"

"Hales, its Lucas. I'm going to go." Nathan got up and retrieved his and Haley's phone. He gently tossed it to her. "Here take your phone. I'll text you if it's clear. If you don't get a text, stay put."

"Nathan…" She had intended that to come out strong and firm, instead she had barely whispered it.

"Haley, I love you. Always and forever, okay? I'll be back. Stay here and be safe. Please. I love you."

He brought his face down level to hers and gave her a kiss that could've paralyzed him, but he knew he had to save Luke and Peyton. He painfully pulled himself away from Haley. He reached across the floor to pick up the aluminum bat he had held tightly in his hand hours earlier.

"I love you, Nathan." Haley had given up on hiding her fear, she let her tears roll down her face freely.

Nathan looked up from the bat. "I love you too babe. I'll be back"

He walked slowly towards the door never dropping eye contact with the woman he loved more than life itself.

"Take care of my girl Skills." He gently taps the lock on the door. "Lock this."

Nathan and Haley share one more glance before the door is shut and locked. Haley collapses into Skills arms, overwhelmed and exhausted from the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nathan walks down the hallway, quietly gripping the aluminum bat he prayed he wouldn't have to use. He was almost formulating a plan when something stopped him dead in his tracks. **Dan.** Standing over two bodies…a gun in his hand._

"Dad?" Nathan never made eye contact with his father. His mind was captured by the sight of the two bodies on the floor.

Dan knew he was backed into a corner. He gently laid the handgun on the floor in front of him.

"Nathan. Son, what…god are you okay?"

Nathan replied as if his father had never asked him a question.

"Did you shoot them?" His voice came out scratchy and rough. _This can't be happening_, he thought.

_Damn it, how am I suppose to cover this up? _"Nate, son it's not what it looks like."

For the first time since he found his father, Nathan made eye contact. Dan saw something he had never seen in his son's eyes. Fear, pain, exhuastion, and anger.

"Really Dad, because it looks like you shot them."

"No Nate it's not like that. The kid shot himself."

"And Keith, Dad? Did Keith shoot himself too?" Nathan eyes were growing more and more intense.

"Nathan do you really think of me like that? I guess the kid shot him." He was talking to fast for his own good.

"Then why were you holding a gun?"

There was no point in Dan lying. Nathan knew. Everyone would know. The hate in Dan's heart wins the battle against his weak conscience every time. There was no way out of this one.

"Son I…"

_This is morning, it's when I spend the most time, thinking about what I've given up…_

Haley's ringtone. It made Nathan's heart jump for more than one reason.

"Hales." His voice sounded weak and small.

"Nathan, I know I shouldn't have called but are you okay?" He could hear the fear in her voice. It was too much for him.

"I'm fine. The halls are clear. Haley, there's two bodies in the hall. One is Jimmy and the other…"

"Oh my god…" she said it so quietly Nathan almost didn't hear it.

"Its Keith, Hales." It hurt his heart to see the Uncle he barely knew lying helpless in the hallway.

"Nathan what happened?" The sound of her voice changed. The fear it once harbored now held panic. God. He wanted nothing more right then to hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

"We think Jimmy killed himself. We don't know about Keith." He thought he saw Keith take a struggled breath. Probably false hope.

"Are Luke and Peyton with you?"

"No…its Dan." As Nathan said his father's name they made eye contact. Dan looked pale, scared, and mostly…guilty.

"What is Dan doing there…" Haley's voice faltered as she realized what Nathan was trying to say. "Oh my god, did he shoot Keith?"

Nathan, trying to read his father's expression, is afraid he will find the answer is unfortunately seeks. "I don't know, Hales. But the halls are clear so y'all come on."

As his son hangs up the phone, Dan smirks and cocks his head to the side.

"She's got those reigns pulled tight there, Nate."

Nathan keeps full eye contact with his father. He slowly begins to step towards his father, head held high, never dropping eye contact. He slowly raises his hand; Dan flinches. A satisfied smile slowly creeps upon Nathan's face. He carefully reaches down to retrieve the gun his father possibly just used.

"Probably not the best time to screw with me Dad," Nathan says as he painfully empties the gun of its last remaining bullet. He twirls it in his fingers. One shot, one bullet and it made all the difference.


	3. Chapter 3

Both of the Scott men turn when they hear the loud pounding of footsteps.

Haley ran up and threw her arms around Nathan. He wrapped his strong arms protectively around her waist and took in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed softly in his ear as if it had been years since she had last seen him. But in a situation like that, minutes away from a loved one could seem like an eternity.

Nathan gingerly cups his wife's face in his hands. He hated leaving her like that. "Are you okay?"

"I guess…" Haley didn't know how to answer that. Physically, she was tired but not harmed. Emotionally, she was ill equipped to handle much else.

"Oh my god…Keith." Haley dropped to her knees as she saw the man she'd had known all her life lying in a pool of blood. She checked to see if he was still alive. _Thump, Thump._ A pulse. It was weak, but at least it was there. Everyone but Nathan failed to notice that Dan left at that moment.

"Jimmy's gone." Mouth had barely gotten the words out before he choked on his sobs. How could this happen to Jimmy? Was this his fault?

Haley looked over at Mouth. He was crying over his friend's lost life. Haley had never really been that close to Jimmy, now she was regretting that.

"Mouth…" Haley gently whispered. There were no words to make the situation better. "…I'm so sorry, but we have to get Keith out of here. He might still have a chance. "

Mouth painfully tore himself away from the lifeless body of an old friend.

"Yeah I know Haley. Let's go."

It took both Skills and Nathan to carry Keith, but everyone made it out of the school. Everyone that is, except Jimmy Edwards. As soon as they were outside the EMTs took Keith.

Karen looked up from her cell as soon as the doors open. "Oh my god…Keith." Her voice was gravely and weak.

Lucas began running to Keith until a member of Tree Hill's finest blocked his way."HEY! Move, that's my uncl- I mean that's my dad!"

"Well which one is it kid?" the officer asked with a confused and annoyed look on his face.

Lucas let out an exasperated sigh. "He's my dad. He just adopted me." He walked away frustrated as he watch the EMTs load Keith in the ambulance. Karen jumped in with him. He stops when he reaches Dan who is laughing.

"What the hell could POSSIBLY be funny right now?"

Dan grinned. "Adopted?"

Lucas came within inches of Dan's face. "You want to laugh at someone being a father? Look in the mirror." Lucas was gonna knock this guy out if he wasn't careful. Lucky for Dan, Nathan walked up between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Luke, man are you okay?" Nathan shot a quick glance at Dan before he devoted all of his attention to Lucas. Dan walked away, only to be confronted by an officer.

"Yeah man. Peyton got shot in the leg, but they said she's gonna be okay. Brooke went in the ambulance with her. My mom went with Keith. Dude what the hell happened in there?" Lucas was relieved to see Nathan. They had their problems now and then, but he loved his little brother.

"I don't know man. I found Haley in the tutoring center just like I knew I would, but Edwards was in there and he held us hostage. It seemed like he was about to give up but then he heard doors slam…"

"Damn. That was me. I was trying to carry Peyton out." Lucas felt guilty. He had put everyone in danger when they were almost safe, but he had to help Peyton.

"Yeah well you pissed him off so he went to shoot whoever was in the hallway." Nathan spoke slowly, not for lack of remembrance, but because he found it hard to relive everything.

"I guess that's how he found us in the hall then. I didn't know what I was going to do man 'cause he held Peyton and me at gunpoint, but then Keith walked in. He stood in front of me until I could get out."

"Well I don't know what happened after that but when I got out in the hallway, Keith and Jimmy were on the floor and Dan was standing there with the gun." Nathan glanced over to where his father was. He was still talking to the officer.

"Wait, are you saying Dan shot them?" Lucas couldn't believe it. Dan was evil, but would he really shoot two people?

"No I'm pretty sure Edwards took his own life, but Keith…let's just say I don't think Edwards shot him." Nathan saw the officer take out his cuffs and place them around Dan's wrists. The brothers over heard the officer telling another he was taking Dan in; he had just admitted to shooting his brother.

The brothers looked at each other in disbelieve.

"There's our answer I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, Mrs. Scott?" The surgeon gently tapped Karen on the shoulder. It had been a long, trying day for Karen. She had been at the hospital with Keith since he got there.

"…Well actually its Rowe but…" Karen answered the surgeon sleepily. She was sure she confused him.

"Oh. Well I'm looking for the wife of Keith Scott." Yeah. She had confused him.

"I'm his fiancé."

"Well Mr.Scott came out of surgery great. The bullet was deep in his shoulder, but we got it out with no problem. He's going to be fine. Give him about half an hour to wake up and then you can go see him."

Karen took a big sigh of relieve. "Great thank you doctor."

The doctor gave a reassuring smile and walked off. Karen walked back to where Lucas was anxiously waiting.

"So Keith's gonna be okay?"

Karen took Luke's hand in hers. "Yes, thank God. Both of my daring guys are safe. Speaking of which, Lucas Eugene Scott if you EVER go back into a dangerous situation after you were already safe…I'll hurt you." Karen gently kissed her son on the cheek.

Lucas chuckled. "Okay I won't." He stood up slowly from the vinyl hospital chair and stretched. "I'm gonna go check on Peyton before I go, okay?"

"Okay but make it quick. Everyone's had a long, rough day and we all need rest and recuperation. Deal?"

Lucas bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Deal. Love you mom."

"I love you too my boy."

As Lucas walked down the bland, white painted hallways, he wondered what he would say to Peyton. They hadn't really talked since she was loaded into the ambulance. There were some things that needed to be cleared up. Like how she kissed him, and told him she loved him. He didn't know how he would deal with that, but he was about to find out.

_**Knock.Knock.**_

Peyton looked up from the issue of _Rolling Stone _she was lost in.

"Hey Luke."

Lucas stood in the doorway, debating whether or not he should go inside.

"Hey how ya feeling?"

"Like I got shot in the leg." Lucas gave her the 'its too early to make jokes' look. "K I got it…too soon. You know Luke, you can come in. I won't bite."

Peyton put down her magazine on the nightstand and pat the bed next to her, inviting Luke to sit down.

Lucas hesitantly walked to the bed and sat down.

"So the surgeon just talked to my mom and Keith is going to be fine."

"That's good news, I bet your mom is relieved…hey Luke?" Lucas looked up from his hands. "Thanks for saving me."

Lucas sighed. "That's what I'm here for." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"And about kissing you…"

His eyes widened. "Yeah…look Peyton…"

Peyton laughed. "Look Luke, its cool, k? I thought I was gonna die and you saved me, I was just being a girl. So don't go getting a big head 'cause nasty love triangles are so junior year."

Lucas laughed. He was relieved to hear Peyton say that. He cared about Peyton and he always would, but he was COMPLETELY in love with Brooke and he didn't want to lose her again.

"Yeah well, I better get going. Brooke and I will be here to pick you up tomorrow to pick you up. 11 am right?" He raised his hand for a high five.

Peyton slapped his hand and gave him a smile.

"Yep. Thanks Luke."

"No problem buddy. See ya tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand down the dimly lit street. They had just left the hospital after checking on Keith and Peyton. They didn't say much for a while. Nathan started the conversation with a topic that was weighing on their mind, and more heavily, on their hearts.

"Man I have never been as scared as I was today."

Haley looked up at Nathan. She was still a little shaky from the events of the day, it was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess being held at gunpoint for two hours will do that to you."

Nathan pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to walk.

"No I mean yeah that was scary too." Haley gave him a tired, confused look. "But I meant before I found you. I couldn't breathe Hales. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

They walked up the steps and stood in front of her apartment door. Haley looked into the eyes of the man who ran back inside a school to save her. Her. Haley James.

"I can't believe you came back to get me. You could've been killed Nathan." She pulled him tight so that her head rested on his broad chest. "Then what would I have done? What were you thinking?"

Nathan chuckled slightly. He knew it wasn't really a funny topic but he loved it when Haley got worked up like that. It was adorable.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking. I just knew I needed to find you. I love you Haley."

Haley pulled away from Nathan a little, looked at him, and smiled.

"I love you too." She stood on her tiptoes and he gently kissed her. It amazed both of them that they had been together so long and still saw fireworks when they kissed. Haley gently pulled away as she turned to unlock her door. Once it was open, Nathan gently placed a kiss on her head.

"Well now that I've got you home safely I'm going to go…"

"No. Wait." The urgency in her voice surprised even Haley. Tears began to well in her eyes. She turned to look at Nathan.

"…Okay…why?" Nathan was confused and slightly panicked. Haley was staring at him wide eyed and tears were beginning to run down her pretty face. "Hales. Haley, what's wrong?" he wrapped her in a hug and she broke down. She cried into his chest as he held her close until she regained enough composure to talk.

"Please don't go Nathan. I can't be without you right now. I need you here now."

Nathan gently placed his hands on her face and wiped her tears.

"Okay Hales, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here. Always and forever, right?"

Haley looked up. He always knew how to take away her pain and fear.

"Right." She sighed. She was glad she got Nathan to stay but the events of the day were still bothering her. "Nathan, what are we going to do?"

Nathan shut the door and sat on the couch. He invited Haley to come curl up next to him.

"Who? You and me?" Nathan was confused.

"You, me, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, everyone at Tree Hill. What are we going to do? Nothing is ever going to be the same." Haley was upset. Even then, being safe in her home curled up next to the guy she loved, she didn't feel settled. It pained Nathan to see her like that.

"I don't know Hales." He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek where a tear had just fallen. "I guess they'll eventually reopen the school. We'll go back, graduate and go on with our lives."

Haley shook her head. She knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"I don't know. I just don't see this going away like that."

"I don't think it will Hales, to be honest."

Haley sighed as she slowly stretched.

"Urgh, I can't think about this anymore. Can we go to bed?" She slowly stood and offered her hand to Nathan. He reached for it and she pulled him up.

"Yeah that sounds good…wait. Is Brooke going to freak that I'm here?"

Nathan wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"No I think she's staying at Luke's since Karen is staying at the hospital with Keith." Haley began walking towards the bedroom. Nathan grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned around.

"Come here you." He pulled her close. "I love you Haley. I never want to be without you."

She smiled up at him. Was it possible to love someone that much? "Me either, Nathan. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**KNOCK.KNOCK.**_

Lucas turned in his sleep. Maybe the knock on his door was in his dream. He dosed off again.

_**KNOCK.KNOCK.**_

Lucas stumbled around for his alarm clock. 5:45 a.m. Who in the world would be at his door at 5:45 a.m. He tried going back to sleep but it was pointless, the early bird kept knocking. Lucas drug his feet to the door and opened it.

"What do you – DUDE! Oh my god what are you doing here?" Lucas was shocked to see who the mystery knocker was.

"Hey man. Sorry I know its early, but I heard what happened. I saw Peyton on the news. God Luke please tell me she's okay." Jake looked absolutely defeated. No one in Tree Hill had seen him since he left to find Jenny.

Lucas gave Jake a comforting smile and invited him in.

"Yeah Jake, Peyton's okay. Actually Brooke and I are picking her up from the hospital at 11. You should come with us."

Jake sat down in the chair opposite of Lucas, who was reclined on his bed.

"I would love to man, but I don't know…"

"What! Why wouldn't you?" Lucas was confused. Wasn't the whole point of Jake coming to see Peyton?

Jake hung his head. "Because man, I haven't found Nikki. I still have to get Jenny back. If I go see Peyton and then just leave her again…man I don't know. I've never felt as much pain as when I told her I had to leave her…again. I can't hurt her like that again Luke."

Lucas looked across the floor at his friend. He never realized it, but he had missed Jake. As hard as his life was, he always made time for his friends. And Peyton.

"Dude that's got to be rough, but I know Peyton would love to see you. She misses you like crazy. "

Jake looked at Lucas hesitantly. He missed Peyton too, more than anyone would ever know. On one hand, his heart was telling him he needed to see her. He loved her. But his head was telling him he was just in Tree Hill to confirm she was okay, not to see her and hurt her. Of course, his heart won that battle.

"Alright man, but can we go early? I want to spend as much time as I can with her."

Lucas smiled. "Sweet man. Let me call Brooke."


	8. Chapter 8

Jake wrung his hands as he walked down the hospital halls for what seemed like forever.

"You nervous man?" Lucas asked his friend with a grin.

Jake shot him a look. Hell yeah he was nervous, he was about to see the girl he loved after being away from her for an eternity. Or so it felt.

Brooke and Lucas walked into Peyton's room and surprise, surprise; She was reading _Rolling Stone. _

"Hey P.Sawyer! Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Brooke bounced into the room and plopped down on the bed next to her best friend.

"Hell yes B.Davis, but y'all are like, 2 and half hours early. What's the deal?" Peyton looked back and forth between Brooke and Lucas quizzically.

Lucas grinned. "Yeah we know, but we brought you a surprise."

"Good I love surprises. But it better not be flowers. I have so many I could open a shop."

Brooke laughed as Lucas walked out the door. "No. It's much sweeter than flowers."

When Lucas walked back in, Jake followed. Peyton looked up when Lucas walked back into the room. Her eyes caught another figure. He heart skipped a beat and tears flooded her eyes.

"Jake," she whispered.

He walked closer to her. In his shaky hands he held a bouquet of sunflowers. Her favorite.

"Guess you don't need these then." He was then at her bedside.

Peyton had to fight herself to make her voice come out. "No. I do need those." She reached for the flowers and brushed his hand. The touch sent a wave of emotions through her.

Jake sat down on the bed, pulled her face gently towards his and kissed her. When they broke away Peyton rested her head on his forehead.

"Hey baby," he whispered. Peyton's tears were free falling now. Jake caught a tear on her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. He smiled.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Peyton laughed. "You've never cried when you're happy?"

"AW! Y'all are so cute!" Brooke was standing next to Lucas. She too, was tearing up. Everyone turned to look at her and laughed.

"Wow. Okay Brooke and I will be back later, k?" Lucas grabbed Brooke by the shoulders and led her out of the room.

Jake turned his attention back to Peyton and just looked at her. She was so beautiful. She had changed her hair since he last saw her, it was straight and shorter, but he loved it.

"Jake…please tell me you found Jenny." Peyton looked in his eyes searching for hope. He looked away to avoid the pain he knew this would cause her.

"Jake…"

"No. I haven't found her yet. I'm only here to make sure you're all right. Are you?" It was his turn to search for hope in her eyes. His looks were met with fresh tears.

"I will be until you leave again." Jake's expression changed from sad to depressed. She knew she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry Jake, that's not fair to you. It's just that I missed you so much!"

Jake cupped her face in his hands. There were no words to express his pain and regret for leaving her.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea how much I hated being away from you. I love you girl."

I love you too." She could barely get the words out. She was choking on her tears.

"Well we have all of today to be together." He was trying anything and everything to brighten her already darkened spirits. Peyton knew this was hard for him. She forced her best smile.

"Then we'll make the best of it." She leaned in and kissed the guy that she loved so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke and Lucas walk hand in hand through the hospital gift shop to kill time. They are both absent-mindedly amusing themselves with little trinkets.

"I'm glad Jake came back to check on Peyton, but I don't know that it was such a good idea." Brooke says this half to Lucas half to herself as she plays with a teddy bear on the shelf. Lucas turns to look at her.

"What? Why? Peyton looked SO happy." _Poor Lucas_, Brooke thought. _Sometimes he was just so…clueless._

Brooke sighed. "Because Luke. Yeah she's happy now, but what happens when he has to leave again? I mean, I can't imagine being so in love the way they are, just to have tragedy after tragedy tear them apart. It's got to be hard." Lucas smiled to himself. Sometimes Brooke surprised him.

"Yeah but, I guess right now, one day of togetherness is better than none at all." Lucas looked at his beautiful girlfriend. She knew what he was saying but she still felt the pain for Peyton.

"Yeah I guess." Brooke turns to face a vase of pink and yellow roses in a smiley face vase. "Oh! Look Lucas pretty flowers! Let's get them for Peyton!" Brooke giggled and smiled that sinful smile at her boyfriend.

Lucas furrowed his brows and cocked his head.

"Brooke, Peyton just said she didn't want anymore flowers." He knew where she was going with this but he figured he'd humor her.

"I know Broody, that's why we should get them!" She laughed.

"You are brat Brooke Davis." Lucas smiled down at his mischievous girl.

"Yeah but you still love me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his sea blue eyes.

Lucas bent his face down to meet hers. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah… I do."


	10. Chapter 10

Haley and Nathan lay peacefully in Haley's bed. They are both awake but neither dares to move in fear of losing the moment. Haley snuggles up closer to Nathan and looks up at him. To her surprise, he's already looking at her.

"Hey beautiful," Nathan whispers.

She smiles. "Hey back." Haley stretches only to curl back up next to Nathan.

"What should we do today?"

Nathan thinks on this a minute. He could stay like this all day. He was content right here in the bed with Haley. In their own little world, everything was perfect.

"I don't know, but let's do it together. You're not getting out of my sight Mrs. Scott." Haley smiled up at Nathan. Mrs. Scott. She loved hearing that.

"Nathan, you can't protect me every second of every day." Nathan looked stubbornly at Haley.

"HA. Watch me." He smiled at his beautiful wife and sweetly kissed her on the forehead. As long as he was around, nothing bad would ever happen to her. Haley stretches her body across Nathan's broad chest to check the alarm.

"Peyton gets released pretty soon. We should go see her."

"Sounds good."

Sorry its so short guys but I'm doing multiple updates tonight so no worries! Leave lots of reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11

Jake sat on the edge of Peyton's bed. Few words had been exchanged they simply held hands, both silently wishing he didn't have to go. Jake began the conversation, his voice in a low hush as if afraid someone my hear.

"I missed you SO much Peyton. I saw you everywhere I went. You were always with me." He smiled gently and kissed her.

"I missed you too," Peyton said as she began to tear up. "I know you have to find Nikki, but I just can't imagine having to lose you again. I need you Jake." The pain and guilt inside of Jake became overwhelming when he heard the girl he loved say those words.

"Peyton." His voice was raspy and full of regret. "I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but you know I have to get Jenny. I told Lucas I shouldn't have come." Peyton's hand tightened around his when he said this. Her eyes grew wide.

"What? No! I'm so glad you did." She gave him a quick, reassuring kiss before her face became once again clouded by pain.

"When do you have do go?" Her question was hesitant she almost didn't want to know. Jake looked at Peyton. He hated doing this. He was always leaving her.

"First thing tomorrow morning." Jake met Peyton's sad eyes. She tried to smile, let him know it was okay, but it came off more as a wince.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

Brooke popped her head in the door and grinned at the two sitting on the bed.

"Hey girlie, you ready?"

Peyton gave Brooke the best smile she could. The sooner she left the hospital, the sooner Jake would have to go. She didn't like the thought of that. Judging by his expression neither did he. Brooke and Lucas slid inside the room and shut the door. Brooke held the vase of roses in her hands.

Yeah, let me just get my crutches." With the help of Jake, Peyton began to hobble over to her crutches. She stopped when she noticed Brooke holding something.

"Brooke…" Peyton spoke slowly as she raised a quizzical eyebrow at her best friend. "What are those?"

Brooke smiled. She also spoke slowly, but it had a mischievous ring to it.

"Um, roses…?"

"For what?" Peyton knew where this was going.

"You?" Brooke gave Peyton the innocent face and Lucas began to laugh.

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! I said no more flowers!" Peyton laughed, despite herself.

"Yeah but Peyton.." she whined. "They're pretty. Plus…It was Luke's idea." At the mention of his name Lucas stopped laughing and looked at Brooke.

"Babe! Peyton I didn't…" Peyton cut him off with her laughter.

"Well thanks, LUKE!" Brooke giggled. "I'll just add them to my collection." Everyone laughed. For a moment they all forgot why they were there.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

Peyton looked at her watch. It was almost her check out time and she wasn't expecting anyone else.

"Who could that be?" Peyton wondered out loud as Brooke went to open the door.

"Aw! Hi Tutor Girl, Hi Nate!" Brooke greeted Haley and Nathan with a smile and a hug as they stepped into the now crowded room.

"Hey! We figured we'd come see Peyton before she got released." Haley and Nathan walked over to Peyton's bed. Haley hugged her, Nathan gently kissed her on the top of her head. Peyton smiled. She was lucky to have so many good people in her life.

"Thanks guys, we were just about to…" Peyton's sentence was cut off by Haley's squeal. She had just noticed Jake. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my God, Jake! It's so good to see you!" Jake laughed as Haley lovingly cut off his air supply with her hug. When she finally let go, Nathan shook Jake's hand and laughed.

"Hey Jagelski! How are you doing?"

Jake shrugged. "Fine man. Just here checking on my girl." Jake turned back and winked at Peyton, who gave him a loving smile.

"Any luck finding Jenny?" Nathan was hesitant to ask this question. He was curious but he didn't want to upset anyone.

"Nah, man. Not yet." Nathan winced. He knew he shouldn't have asked. Poor Jake. Poor Peyton.

"I'm sorry man." Jake pat Nathan on the back. He knew Nathan was just looking out for him.

"Yeah…" All of a sudden Brooke popped up off the edge of Peyton's bed.

"Okay! I don't know about you guys, but I can't stand to be sad a minute longer. Let's all go do something." Peyton looked from Brooke, to the others, and then down at her leg.

"That's a great idea Brooke, but there's only so much I can do." Brooke caught Peyton's eye and followed her gaze to her leg.

"True. Gimpy over here kind of cuts down our options." Brooke playfully stuck her tongue out at Peyton, who returned the notion.

Psh. Sorry for the inconvenience." Lucas stood up and laughed.

"Excuses, excuses."

"Oh I got it! Let's rent a bunch of funny, HAPPY movies, order in a whole lot of food and all crash at the apartment tonight!" Brooke clapped her hands excitedly as she looked from face to face. Everyone smiled.

"Brooke…that's a great idea." Haley said with a reassuring high five. Peyton high-fived her too.

"Yeah, sound like just what we need."


	12. Chapter 12

Later on that night, the six friends were gathered at the apartment. They were surrounded by a surplus of junk food and sodas. The couples are scattered about throughout the apartment. Jake and Peyton sat close holding hands on the couch, Peyton's leg was propped up on the table. Nathan was sitting in the over-sized chair with Haley snuggled in his lap. Brooke was sitting "indian-style" on the floor with Lucas' head resting on her knee. They had all just gotten settled when Brooke popped up, allowing Lucas' head to hit the floor, and began the "opening ceremony".

"Ow!" Lucas exclaimed, he rubbed his head where it collided with the floor. Brooke giggled.

"Sorry Broody. Okay, so to start of the night we have the Adam Sandler marathon. Big Daddy, Happy Gilmore, 50 First Dates, you name it, we got it. Food wise, we have Chinese, Italian, Mexican, American, Thai. Basically, food from every country. Not to mention, a freezer full of ice cream. So…are we ready?" Brooke looked around at her friends expectantly. There were random shouts of "Hell yes" and "yeah". Brooke giggled, clapped her hands, put in the movie and resumed her spot on the floor with Lucas, grabbing a box of Thai noodles on her way back.

And for one night, the six friends just had fun. They forgot about the shooting, forgot about Nikki, forgot about everything except what it felt like to be a care free teenager.

Jake and Peyton walk up to her room silently. Jake had given Peyton a ride home after having breakfast with their friends that morning at the apartment. Peyton was dragging her feet the last few steps, her leg had been bothering her all morning. When they got up to her room, she put her crutches in the corner and plopped down on her bed.

"Last night was awesome." Jake went and sat next to her. Peyton looked absent-mindedly at her walls.

"Yeah. Its amazing how friends, ice cream, and Adam Sandler can make you forget about your worries." Peyton looked up at Jake. She didn't like what she saw in his eyes. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Yeah…" Jake made eye contact with Peyton. There were already tears in her eyes. She knew what was coming and that just made his heart hurt worse. "Peyton, I hate to do this, but I have to go. I have to go find my little girl."

Peyton was fighting to hold back the tears in her eyes. She knew this was hard for him and didn't want to make it worse. Peyton sat up to meet Jake face to face.

"Yeah I know." Her voice came out small and weak, not the way she had planned at all. Jake noticed and immediately his hands went to her face.

"God. I hate doing this to you, Peyton. I can't stand to hurt you." Jake himself was on the verge of crying. It was too much for Peyton. She lost control and the tears began to pour out. _Damn._

"I'll be okay, Jake. I promise." Her voice was now a whisper. This was killing him. Jake hung his head and sighed.

"I'll call you any and every chance I get, okay?" He looked up and searched Peyton's eyes, he didn't know what he was looking for though.

"Uh huh…Jake?" The tone of her voice worried him. He was afraid of what she would say. "Yeah…"

Peyton took a deep breath. She didn't know how Jake would respond to her. Well, actually she was all too sure of what he would say, but she had to try. She captured his hands in hers and locked into his eyes.

"Let me go with you." Jake's jaw dropped, although he didn't know why. He was kind of expecting it.

"Peyton, you…" Peyton pushed her hand gently to his mouth. She had to get it all out this time.

"Jake just…hear me out. When I was sitting in that library and I didn't know if I was going to make it out, the thought of you and Jenny is what kept me going. I need you Jake. I love you and I love Jenny; please let me go." Peyton exhaled as if she hadn't breathed in days. _There_, she thought. _At least now he knows. Please let him understand._ Jake shook his head, he wanted her with him more than anything, but he couldn't be that selfish. He'd be taking her away from her world.

"Peyton. What about school? Your friends? Your dad?"

"School won't be open for a while and even when it is, I don't know that I'll be ready. My friends will understand. So will my Dad." Peyton looked in his deep brown eyes intently. She was trying to convey with her eyes what she could put into words.

"Peyton…I don't know." Jake felt torn. He loved Peyton, her and Jenny were the most important people to him. But was she ready for this? Could she really just uproot herself and leave Tree Hill. He had done it, but it had hurt like hell. He didn't want her to feel more pain. But if he left her again, wouldn't she be in more pain?

"Jake please." Peyton had given up on trying to be strong. Now she was pleading. "I need you." Her words pulled at his heart. He reached up and lightly traced her jaw line with the back of his hand. God he loved her.

"…Alright, lets go. Let's go get our little girl." It took a minute for his words to sink in. A slow, steady smile crept up on Peyton's face. Tears, happy ones, glistened in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Yeah, that was where she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke and Lucas were curled up with each other on the couch that they had crashed on after breakfast. They were laying there in silence, enjoying each others company when Brooke's phone rang. She reached across Lucas to grab her phone.

"Hello? Hey P.Sawyer. What's up?" Brooke quietly kissed Luke on the cheek as she waited for the voice on the other end.

"Brooke…I'm going with Jake." Peyton was short of breath. She had just gotten of the phone convincing her father that she needed to go. Larry Sawyer was hesitant, but he knew Jake was what Peyton needed. Now she was throwing clothes in a duffel while silently praying Brooke would be understanding. Brooke sat straight up, almost knocking Lucas off the couch in the process. He looked at her quizzically. She shot him a 'wait a second' look and walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Peyton inhaled. She needed Brooke to understand why she was doing this.

"I'm going with Jake to find Jenny. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll have my cell so I'll keep in touch." Peyton waited with baited breath for Brooke's reply.

"Wait, Peyton. What about school?" Brooke's mind was racing a mile a minute. Was Peyton really going to leave? Brooke had never gone longer than a summer without seeing Peyton.

"Brooke…I need to be with Jake right now." Brooke sighed. She knew Peyton was right. She would feel the same way if it were she and Lucas in that position.

"…Alright P.Sawyer, but you better call and check in." Peyton sighed out of relief. She turned and gave Jake a positive smile. She knew Brooke would understand.

"I will, I promise."

"Okay. Go be happy. I love you bestest friend." Peyton could hear the tears in Brooke's voice and tried to ignore them.

"I love you too B. Davis. Tell everyone I said bye and I love them. Talk to you later, buddy."

"Sure thing, P Sawyer. Bye." Brooke hung up the phone and walked back to Lucas on the couch with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"Okay…what was that about?" Lucas asked as Brooke sat in his lap and laced her arm around his neck. She smiled at the utterly confused look on his face.

"Peyton's going with Jake to find Jenny." Brooke searched Lucas' eyes for his response. She knew he loved her, but always had that fear of him still wanting Peyton. She found nothing but happiness there.

"Really? It's about time." Brooke laughed at this. Partially out of relief.

"Yeah, I'm going to go tell Haley and Nate."


	14. Chapter 14

Haley and Nathan were snuggled together in her small bed. They had moved back there to rest after breakfast since they didn't really get any sleep during the movie marathon. Brooke walked up to the door and motioned to knock, but stopped short when she heard the couple talking.

"…I want to be your husband again Haley. I don't want to waste time, life is too short." Nathan sweetly places a kiss the top of Haley's head. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Nathan you know nothing sounds better to me, but what about my roommate? What about money? Neither one of us has a job." Nathan looked at Haley. Really looked at her, there was no doubt that she was the one.

"I don't know Hales, we'll work it out." Haley filled the distance between their faces and kissed Nathan lovingly. He was right, it would work out.

Brooke stood outside of the bedroom door thinking. Haley and Nathan had been through so much and had still made it work. She wanted to do something special for them, but she didn't know what. As she walked back into the living room to meet Luke, an idea came to her. _Brilliant. _Lucas caught Brooke's eye as she skipped back into the room, she was up to something.

"What did they say?" Lucas' words seem to fall on deaf ears as Brooke rummaged through a drawer looking for pen and paper. He waved his hands in the air. No response. He got up and did the running man. Not even a roll of the eyes. He laughed to himself and walked closer to her.

"Hello? Earth to Brooke!" Brooke looked up from the drawer long enough to make eye contact with Lucas.

"Huh? Oh…I didn't tell them. But I need you to take Nathan and Haley out somewhere. Keep them out as long as possible, okay?" Brooke was talking a mile a minute and had confused Lucas terribly. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she victoriously pulled her pink pad and pen out of the drawer. She then began to walk over to the couch and started writing. Lucas followed her, gently took the pen out of her hand, and looked her in the face.

"Brooke, Crazy girl…what are you talking about?" Brooke sighed and shook her head.

"Luke, please just take them. I don't care where you take them as long as you keep them out for a while. I have an idea." She had that wild-eyed, mischievous smile on her face that Lucas knew all too well. He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay pretty girl, whatever you say."


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas, Nathan and Haley all piled into Lucas truck after eating lunch at Karen's Café. At the request of Brooke, Lucas escorted Haley and Nathan on a "family day trip". They started off by visiting Keith, staying almost two hours in his hospital room, sharing stories and just having fun. Then, after saying their good-byes to Keith they went to Karen's to visit and have lunch. After enjoying their meal, the gang decided they should head back. Lucas prayed that Brooke would be done with whatever she was up to, she'd kill him if he ruined her "plan." So they loaded into Lucas truck. Lucas drove, while Haley sat in the middle, with Nathan close next to her.

"This was really fun you guys. We should do this more often. Of course we can always invite Peyton and Brooke to come with us, they might as well be family too. Speaking of Brooke, why didn't she come with us?" Lucas winced at the mention of Peyton. Nathan and Haley didn't know Peyton had left with Jake, but he didn't bring it up because he knew Brooke would want to tell them."

"Uh…she said she had something to do. I don't know. You know Brooke." Haley and Nathan both nodded in silent understanding at what Lucas was saying. They did know Brooke. She was always up to something.

Meanwhile Brooke was back at the apartment, going through with her "plan". She wanted everything to be perfect when the group came back. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. 4:54. They'd be back soon. Brooke continued putting the perfect touches on her "plan". Soon after, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, 5:23. She looked over at her work. _Perfect_. She heard the lock in the door and decided to hide. She giggled to herself as she hid in the hallway, she could be so childish sometimes. She peeked around the corner and watched Haley, then Nathan, then finally Lucas walk through the door.

"Brooke we're…" Haley came to a sudden stop, causing Lucas to bump into his brother. "Oh..my..God." Brooke walked out of the hallway, smiling, to greet her friends. The guys look at Haley and then follow her gaze to the walls of the apartment. The three stood in wonder at Brooke's masterful work. Lucas slowly walked over to his girlfriend, steadily eyeing the walls.

"Brooke…what did you do?" Brooke looked at her boyfriend and giggled. This was going over just the way she had hoped. She looked around once more at the newly renovated apartment. The whole area had been cleaned. Floors moped, windows washed, carpet vacuumed. The couch and chair had new material. A deep red, chiffon type material. The throw pillows blended perfectly, rich, royal purple with gold stitching. The once plain white walls were covered in framed pictures of Nathan and Haley. Some were even pictures of them with their friends.

The four friends walked silently through the apartment, in complete awe of Brooke's creativity. Then they came across the pride of Brooke's work; the bedroom. The bed set was completely new, the same red, purple, and gold as the couch. The bedside lamps were signature Brooke Davis. Chinese lamp shades the same color as the red bed spread. Then Haley saw something that once again, stopped her in her tracks. She slowly stepped up to the wall where her keyboard sat. Where the wall met the ceiling, Brooke had stenciled words in gold. _The Music of My Heart. _Underneath the words was a gold-framed picture of Nathan and Haley's wedding picture. Scattered on either side of the picture were framed newspaper clippings. Haley stepped forward to read the articles. She let out a quiet gasp when she realized what the clippings were.

"Brooke are those…are those clippings from the tour?" Haley turned to Brooke with tears in her eyes. Brooke hesitated for a couple of seconds. She had found a box in the closet labeled "Naley forever". Brooke, being her nosy self opened the box to discover the tour clippings she assumed Nathan had been saving. She thought it was too sweet not to be seen.

"Yeah, I found them while I was cleaning. I hope it's okay." Brooke turned to Nathan questioningly. She knew Haley would appreciate the gesture, although she was unsure how Nathan would react. She breathed a sigh of relief when her concerned look was met with Nathan's smile and a wink. He walked over to Haley, put his arms around her tiny waist and kissed the top of her head. She turned around in his arms to look at Nathan.

"Yeah Brooke, its perfect." Lucas slipped his arm around Brooke's shoulders and smiled down at her. She was so good to her friends


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay pretty girl, explain please." Brooke made eye contact with each one of her friends before beginning. She wanted to build the suspense. Nathan gave her a grateful look, Lucas just smiled at her lovingly, and Haley smirked and gave her a 'while we're still alive please' look. She giggled.

"Okay." She clapped her hands together for emphasis. "Well when I went to talk to 'Naley' over here this morning, I accidentally over heard them saying they wanted a place of their own."

Lucas grinned. "And by accidentally you mean you were eavesdropping?"

Brooke crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before continuing her story.

"So here it is." Brooke did her best Vanna impression before handing Nathan a key. Nathan wrapped Brooke in a bear hug and gently whispered a thank you into her hair. When Brooke broke free of Nathan, Haley enveloped her into a hug. When they pulled apart, Haley held Brooke by the arms.

"Thank you SO much Brooke. But uh, one question."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going to live?" Brooke smiled sweetly at her friends.

"At Peyton's." A confused Lucas turned to face Brooke.

"But I though you said she left." Brooke smiled at Lucas. Sometimes Lucas just didn't get it.

"She did but…" Brooke was interrupted by an even more confused Haley.

"Wait…Peyton left?" Brooke jokingly smacked herself in the head. In all of her excitement Brooke had forgotten to tell Nathan and Haley about the great Jeyton adventure.

"Oh yeah. Duh. She went with Jake to find Jenny. They left this morning." Nathan's jaw dropped. He knew Peyton and Jake were in love, but for her to just uproot right before graduation…well, good for them. He tried to say something but all he could manage was a wow. Brooke laughed. It was often that you could make Nathan Scott speechless.

"Yeah, anyways, I talked to her and she said to make myself at home because she might be gone for a while." Brooke looked into the faces of her friends. They all looked happy and content.

"Is it possible that something as horrible as the shooting could have led to everyone being so happy?" Haley asked as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and placed her on his chest. Nathan hugged her tighter and smiled down at her.

"Seems like it," he said with a smile. He turned to look at his brother.

"Yeah. I think we're all going to be okay."


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay. So that was it. That was my whole story. Its COMPLETE and I can't believe it! I worked so hard on this story for so long. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my first fanfic and hopefully there will be more to come, I just have to be in the writing mood. If you have any ideas about an OTH story that you want written let me know, I enjoy writing. Thank for all the reviews, the good and well, not so good. They really helped. Thanks to my buddy Andrew for the critiques and putting up with my OTH story rants, raves, and comments. Anyways hope everyone enjoyed the story!

**Thanks**

**OTH.daddy's.gurl.06**


End file.
